This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Presently, with the continuous development of wireless communication technologies and a rapid increase of requirements on wireless services, the wireless spectrum is shared by a variety of different types of wireless devices and wireless mobile services. Some wireless devices may perform unauthorized operations, which may interfere with other authorized devices and even cause various security issues. Therefore, it is important to scientifically supervise and manage the wireless signals. The unauthorized wireless signal sent out by a pseudo-base station/unauthorized Access Point (AP) may be identified by monitoring the wireless signal. It is necessary to reduce unfriendly wireless communication, which has great social and economic interests
With the rapid development of mobile technology, storage capacity, communication capability, sensory ability, and Operating System (OS) technology, etc., the wireless terminal represented by the smartphone has improved and the wireless terminal has become an important information processing tool. Although the performance of the wireless terminal is improving, it is presently a significant challenge to solely rely on the wireless terminal to monitor and analyze the wireless signals, which are complicated, carry a huge amount of information, and make decisions. Complicated computing functions may be performed via a cloud computing platform to relieve technical bottlenecks of the processing of the wireless signal and realize an advance and technical improvement of the wireless communication technologies.